The other Abernathy
by Dani Dixon 09
Summary: Nací en el Distrito 12, hija de una pobre muchacha de 18 años que para su desgracia fue enviada a los Juegos y de ahí no volvió. Mi padre, Haymitch, se encargó de cuidarme durante muchos años. De la familia de mi madre no sé absolutamente nada. Me presento, mi nombre es Madison Abernathy y voy a contarles mi historia…
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1:**_

"_**La Cosecha"**_

-¡Madison Abernathy!-exclamó Effie Trinket, dejando de lado la sonrisa con la que se había presentado ante todos los menores de edad del Distrito 12. Haymitch, abrió los ojos y reaccionó rápidamente como si los efectos del alcohol hubiesen desaparecido en ese momento. Esa era su hija. Era yo la que había sido seleccionada como tributo para los Juegos de ese año.

La multitud había vuelto la cabeza hacía la séptima fila de las mujeres. Yo, una joven de 16 años jugaba nerviosamente con el ruedo de mi vestido, mordiéndome el labio con fuerza. Había oído mi nombre. Era yo. Effie recupero la postura e intento seguir con la Cosecha.

-¿Dónde…dónde estás?-su voz ya no sonaba como antes, ahora parecía que se le había secado la garganta y casi apenas podía hablar.- Vamos, ven.- tome coraje y salí de entre las filas de chicas. Apenas puse un pie fuera de las cintas de seguridad, me vi rodeada de cuatro agentes de la paz, que me escoltaron hasta el escenario, donde Effie me extendió la mano.- Aquí está.-anunció.-Nuestra tributo femenino.-mis piernas, temblaban notoriamente al estar frente a todo el Distrito 12. La mujer de peluca extravagante se acercó a la otra urna donde metió la mano.- Ahora, los muchachos.-revolvió durante unos segundos y terminó sacando un papel.- Klaus Trelaway.-un chico un poco más grande que yo, caminó a paso firme y sin necesidad de que lo escoltaran.- Aquí están.-dijo Effie tomándonos las manos.- ¡Nuestros tributos!-ninguna persona habló, todos permanecieron en silencio.

Un grupo de pacificadores nos llevó al interior del edificio de Justicia. Me ubicaron dentro de una habitación que tenía un gran ventanal que daba hacía la plaza del Distrito. La gente poco a poco se iba dispersando, para volver a sus actividades normales. Me daba envidia ver a todos esos que lograron salvarse de ser elegidos.

-Solo cinco minutos.-avisó el Agente de la Paz que custodiaba. La puerta volvió a cerrarse de una forma seca. Padre e hija, nos encontrábamos en el mismo lugar. Estaba dándole la espalda y con una mano acariciaba el vidrió.

-De niña siempre había admirado a aquellos tributos que eran elegidos para ir al Capitolio.-murmuré sin despegar la vista de la ventana.- Los veía entrenar, luchar, algunos caía y otros salían victoriosos. Siempre había pensado que eran efectos de las cámaras cuando morían, la sangre, los cortes, los Mutos.- hice una breve pausa.-Pero ahora que he crecido, me he dado cuenta de cuan reales son los Juegos. Me di cuenta de que no escondían a los tributos, negándoles volver a sus distritos…-

-Madi…-habló papá, avanzando hacia mí.

-No le había tenido odio hasta el día en que me contaste que mamá había sido asesinada en la Arena y que nadie en el Capitolio se dio cuenta de que estaba destruyendo no una vida, si no tres. La tuya, la de ella y la mía.-ambos nos miramos a los ojos.- ¿Existe la posibilidad de que muera?-pregunté con apenas un hilo de voz.

-Existe la posibilidad de que ganes.-replicó, colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros.-La última voluntad de tu madre había sido que no te permitiese ingresar a los Juegos, bueno creo que ya no tiene caso que cumpla eso.-él rió apenas, pero volvió a ponerse serio.- Pero puedo cumplir la promesa que le hice: mantenerte con vida. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para sacarte de esa Arena con vida.-

*.*.*

El tren que iba rumbo al Capitolio, había ya partido de la estación del Distrito 12. Haymitch interrogaba al fornido Klaus, quién mantenía su semblante serio y áspero.

-Te he visto varias veces ayudando a la carnicera. Eres fuerte.-murmuró.- ¿Tienes experiencia con cuchillos?-

-Me encargaba de sacarle el cuero a los perros salvajes y a algún que otro venado que consiguiesen traer.-respondió el chico.

-Bien, eso es algo.-Haymitch, pasó su mirada a mí. Estaba prácticamente en silencio y con la mirada baja.- ¿Madison? ¿En que eres buena?-

-Se me da muy bien escalar y trepar árboles.-respondí con apenas un hilo de voz.- Sae la Grasienta, dice que tengo una buena habilidad para escabullirme sin ser vista.-

-De acuerdo. Ambos van a tener que practicar muy duro en los entrenamientos. No van a parar hasta haber aprendido a manejar por lo menos tres tipos de armas, ¿de acuerdo?-ambos asentimos.- ¿Dónde estará el bar?-murmuró mientras se ponía de pie y salí del comedor.

-Está más que claro que tú vas a sobrevivir.-comentó Klaus.

-Eso no se sabe.-repuse.- Existe la posibilidad de que muera y tu sigas con vida.-él soltó un bufido.

-Tu padre es tu mentor, ¿piensas que va a dejarte morir?- no respondí.- Apuesto a que conseguirás muchos más patrocinadores que cualquier otra persona y saldrás victoriosa como ese del Distrito cuatro que gano en los Juegos anteriores.-Klaus se puso de pie y salió dando un portazo.

Me quede sentada en el sillón jugando nerviosamente con mis manos, mientras los rayos del sol pasaban por las ventanillas golpeando mi rostro suavemente. ¿Dejaría Haymitch que muriese? Sacudí la cabeza y salí del comedor también, poniendo rumbo a la habitación que se me había sido asignada. Debía confiar en que mis habilidades para correr, esconderme y trepar, me ayudasen en los Juegos.

*.*.*

Luego de varios días de viaje del doce hasta el Capitolio, el tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha. Con la misma ropa de la Cosecha, ambos tributos, salimos al pequeño balcón que daba a la estación. Centenares de personas se había aglomerado cerca del tren con la esperanza de poder vernos antes que nadie.

-Tómense de las manos.- susurró papá, estando detrás de nosotros. Miré a Klaus fijamente durante unos segundos y deslicé mi mano para que él la tomase. Todas las caras con exceso de maquillaje y grandes pelucas colores, comenzaron a agitarse cuando levantamos nuestras manos entrelazadas. El resto de los Distritos, había arribado también y estaban haciendo una pequeña muestra de los tributos que participarían en los 67 Juegos del Hambre.

Todos fuimos guiados al gran edificio siendo escoltados por los mentores. Klaus y yo seguíamos tomados de la mano sonriéndole a la gente. Effie nos condujo al piso número doce, donde tendríamos una breve estadía antes ser enviados a la Arena.

-Hay grandes comodidades en este departamento, muchas que los demás no tienen.-comentó Effie.- Madi tu habitación está al final del pasillo y la de Klaus a la mitad del pasillo. Ahí tienen ropa y todo lo que necesiten para cambiarse. Ahora vayan, que no falta mucho para que se encuentren con sus estilistas.-

Mi habitación, era mucho más grande que la que tenía en casa. Siempre había visto a muchos tributos usarlas, pero nunca me imaginé ser yo la que estuviese allí en ese momento. Por un momento una extraña sensación me revolvió el estómago como si quisiese devolver todo lo que había desayunado esa mañana. Con un gran trabajo logré tragar saliva y empujar todo hacía adentro nuevamente. No perdí tiempo y salí nuevamente.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó papá al verme ingresar a la sala.- Estás un poco pálida y ojerosa.-dijo examinándome.

-Estoy bien.-sabía que él no me creyó, pero no insistió.

-En el pasillo hay una habitación especial para nuestro distrito. Allí están tus estilistas.- indicó desde el umbral de la puerta. Asentí mientras comenzaba a recorrer el rellano. Una suave pero desesperante música, se oía desde el interior de aquel cuarto. Coloqué mi mano sobre el picaporte y abrí

-¡Al fin!-exclamó una chillona voz desde el interior.- ¡Madison!-volvió a decir la voz de una mujer de cabello de todos colores.

-Has crecido mucho.-comentó Flavius, mientras colocaba su mano sobre mi mentón y examinaba cada parte de mí rostro.-Aun recuerdo cuando eras una niña de cinco años que correteabas por todos lados haciendo enojar a tu padre.-

-Como dije.-prosiguió Venia.-Esta niña jamás tendrá vello facial. Mira que hermoso rostro, ¡Esos ojos!-sonreí mientras Octavia me estrechaba en un abrazo.

-Lo primero es lo primero.- habló Flavius, moviendo su colorido jopo.- Vamos a tener que acomodar un poco las puntas de tu cabello y dejarlo extremadamente sedoso y brillante.-

-¡Iré por la cera!-exclamó Venia. Octavia me hizo cambiar mi vestido dándome una bata de color azul y luego me indicó que me recostase sobre una camilla de metal. -¿Quién diría que ya tienes 16?-comentó mientras ponía a calentar un pote con una pasta verde pasto.- Esto va a dolerte apenas.-casi gritó al sentir un líquido extremadamente caliente sobre la piel de mis piernas. El dolor no fue tanto en el entrecejo, pero aun así apreté los labios dejándolos completamente blancos.

Octavia se encargó de sacarme las cutículas y limar mis uñas, dejándolas perfectamente lindas, con puntas redondeadas y algunas florcitas como decoración.

-Bien.-habló Flavius, pasándome un peine para desenredar los nudos de mi cabello recién lavado.- Estás increíblemente perfecta.-comentó mirándome de frente.- En unos minutos vendrá tu estilista y nos dirá como tendremos que maquillarte para el desfile.-

No sé cuánto tiempo habré estado acostada en esa camilla mirando el techo. Aún me seguían doliendo las piernas, haciendo que el efecto de aquella pomada que me pusieron, sea verdaderamente lento. La puerta de la sala se abrió nuevamente. El sonido hueco que producían los tacos de esa persona, me confirmo que era una mujer la que sería mi estilista.

-Tuve suerte de haber elegido el doce.-murmuró, inclinando la cara para verme más de cerca.- Eres una adolescente pero sigues conservando el cuerpo de una niña de diez años.

-Tengo dieseis.-repuse.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-volvió a murmurar.- Pero tu rostro no dice lo mismo. Mira eres hija de un mentor, por lo tanto hay probabilidades de que llegues a tener patrocinadores hasta por detrás de las paredes. Propongo hacerte ver sumamente increíble para que atrapes a la gran mayoría.-asentí lentamente mientras ella se acercaba a un armario y extraía un vestido de dos partes.- Voy a hacerte brillar.-

*.*.*

Estaba muy nerviosa, había bajado junto a mi estilista por el ascensor y en planta baja nos encontramos con papá y Effie. Haymitch me sonreí mientras asentía con la cabeza. Cuando nos dieron la señal, comenzamos a caminar hasta la zona donde se encontraban los carruajes que transportaban a los tributos. Sentía la intimidante mirada de los demás distritos sobre mí, haciendo que los nervios creciesen.

-Míralos con indiferencia.-me ordenó mi estilista.- Ellos te tienen envidia.- la verdad es que cuando me puse el vestido, casi ni yo me reconocí. Las manos que tenía esta mujer eran sin duda mágicas. Había confeccionado nuestros trajes acorde al tema de nuestro distrito, pero no era como los del 7 que todos los años iban vestidos de árboles. No. Este era diferente. El mío era una especie de top que cubría mi pecho, dejando mi vientre al descubierto pero cubriendo mi espalda en forma de X, una falda que se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cintura y caía por detrás en una larga cola de color negro. La falda solo llegaba hasta por encima de mis muslos, dejando mis piernas depiladas al aire. Llevaba unas botas que eran largas hasta por mis rodillas, también en negro. Flavius había hecho un excelente trabajo con mi cabello. Hizo que se me enrulase y tomó un extremo atándolo en una trenza corta. Venia deliño mis ojos haciendo que el color de mi pupila resaltase más. En fin, mi equipo de preparación se había esmerado para que causase una buena impresión.- Iré a ver al estilista de Klaus, quédate aquí.-me ordenó. Asentí apoyándome en el carruaje que tenía el número 12.

Miré para todos lados, no era por presumir, pero ningún traje se comparaba con el que había hecho ¿Tigris? La verdad es que ni siquiera sabía si ese era su verdadero nombre, pero no iba a cuestionar el gran trabajo que hizo conmigo. Eran pocos los que eran más o menos…decentes. Sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro suavemente. Me di vuelta encontrándome con un chico.

-¿Un azucarillo?-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2:**_

"_**La promesa"**_

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ese chico me había ofrecido un cubo de azúcar? ¿En serio?

-¿Quieres?-insistió.

-No…no gracias.-él sonrió y se lo comió.- ¿No son para los caballos?-pregunté enarcando una ceja.

-Créeme que a ellos no les va a importar que tomemos uno o dos o tal vez toda la bolsa.-sonrió nuevamente.

-Sí tú lo dices.-murmuré, corriendo la cabeza.

-Bonito traje, ¿de qué distrito eres?-

-Del doce.-asintió lentamente comiéndose otro cubo de azúcar.- ¿Y tú eres…?-

-Del cuatro, Finnick Odair.-finalizó estrechando mi mano.- ¿Tu?-iba a abrir la boca pero me interrumpió.- ¿Eres la hija de Abernathy, verdad?-

-Sí, soy yo.-su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más.

-Creo que ya está por empezar el desfile. Nos vemos…otro día.-asentí, mientras lo veía ir junto a un carruaje.

-¿Estás lista?-preguntó Tigris, cuando quedó a mi lado.

-Sí…sí.-

-Pues, andando.-habló papá palmeando la espada de Klaus.-Sonrían y parezcan felices.- los asistentes me ayudaron a que no se me enredase la cola del vestido. Klaus tomó mi mano ayudándome a subir. Él se veía…bien. Estaba vestido casi igual que yo, solo que llevaba una camisa en vez de un vestido como el mío.

-Les dije que ibas a brillar.-comenzó mi estilista antes de que se abriesen las puertas.-Y lo que prometo, lo cumplo. Vas a brillar, Madison.-asentí, mientras escuchaba como empezaba a sonar el himno del Panem y los carruajes comenzaban a moverse. Podía escuchar los gritos de los ciudadanos del Capitolio, al ver a los primeros distritos. Por inercia busqué la mano de Klaus y la apreté. Él me miró, pero no dijo nada. Cuando vi las luces de la calle, pegando contra mis ojos, escuché como la gente se volví loca al vernos. No entendía por qué hacían tanto alboroto, pero la respuesta estuvo presente cuando bajé la vista a mi vestido. Diferentes colores subían y bajaban, reflejándose en las adornadas prendas de los ciudadanos. Vi en las grandes pantallas como el color de mi cabello se alternaba con los de mi vestido. El piso de nuestro carruaje se vio inundado de rosas rojas lanzadas por todos los espectadores. Los doce carros llenan el circuito del Círculo de la Ciudad. La música termina con unas notas dramáticas. El presidente Snow, se puso de pie y tomó la palabra.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Tributos, bienvenidos!-saludó desde lo alto de su atril.- Aplaudimos su valentía y sacrificio. Y les deseamos, ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado!-

*.*.*

Ya está, todo había pasado. Volvimos a la parte donde estaban los carruajes. Effie venía casi corriendo hacía donde estábamos nosotros.

-¡Excelente, excelente!-exclamó moviendo sus manos para todos lados.- ¡Simplemente sin palabras!-papá nos sonrió a ambos, levantando los pulgares.- Volvamos adentro, así los chicos pueden cambiarse y descansar un poco.-Haymitch, puso su mano sobre mi espalda, empujándome para caminar. Al pasar por el cuatro, Finnick me sonrió ampliamente, comiendo otro cubo de azúcar.

Con ayuda de un avox, logré sacarme el vestido y dejarlo completamente doblado sobre la cómoda de la habitación. Me coloqué una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones que me llegaban hasta el muslo y decidí estar descalza. Me acerqué al baño y me saqué todo el maquillaje, quedando más al natural.

Salí al comedor, donde estaban pasando la repetición del desfile. La verdad es que me veía genial con ese traje, nunca pensé decir eso de mi misma, pero era cierto.

-Acércate, Madi.-me indicó papá, desde la mesa. Me senté junto a Tigris, mientras otro avox se encargaba de colocar los platos frente a nosotros. Effie hablaba sobre cómo la gente gritaba nuestros nombres y se volvían locos al vernos avanzar en los carruajes. Mantuve la vista baja casi toda la cena, solo la levantaba para opinar o sonreír. Sentía la punzante mirada de Klaus sobre mí. Él apenas comía y solo se limitaba a mirarme sin siquiera parpadear. Eso era bastante incómodo.

-Terminé.-murmuré, limpiándome con una servilleta y poniéndome de pie. Salí del comedor y me metí en mi habitación. En realidad no tenía sueño ni nada, pero no quería que él me siga mirando con esos ojos tan…profundos. Me acosté en la cama pero no para dormir, sino para mirar el techo. Sabía que iba aburrirme y terminaría haciendo otra cosa.

Me levanté de la cama y salí nuevamente hacía el comedor. Aún iban por el postre, pero no me detuve. Solo murmuré un "enseguida vuelvo" y me fui. La verdad es que no sabía qué hacer ni a donde ir, salí solo para no tener que ser perseguida por las órdenes de Effie ni las inquisidoras miradas de Klaus. Di vueltas por todos lados, sin saber a dónde ir. Ingresé en el ascensor y marqué el botón que iba al último piso, al tejado. Tal vez un poco de aire haría que se me acomodasen las ideas y pudiese pensar con más claridad.

Apenas abrí la puerta, pude ver el gran manto de estrellas que se extendía por todo el Capitolio. Olvidé que estaba descalza, por lo que me estremecí a cada paso que daba sobre el frío piso, igual me importa muy poco el frío. Levanté la cabeza hacía el cielo, dejando que la brisa nocturna me golpee. No hay mucha, pero me conformo.

-Veo que no soy el único que quiere escaparse por un momento.-di un pequeño salto y voltee para ver quien había ingresado.- Fue fascinante el desfile.-comentó Finnick, apoyándose a mí lado.-Nunca había visto algo así.-sonrió de lado y se quedó en silencio.- Es hermosa, ¿verdad? La noche.-levanté la vista dándome cuenta de que me estaba mirando.

-Sí, una noche hermosa.-respondí mientras jugaba con el granito de la pared en la que estaba apoyada.- ¿Por qué has vuelto?- se me ocurrió preguntar en apenas un susurro.- ¿Aún quieres darme azúcar?- Finnick, rió levemente.

-No, no voy a darte azúcar esta vez.-repuso.-Te vi caminar por todos los pisos y tenía la idea de… quería conocerte, en fin.-

-¿Me estuviste siguiendo?-pregunté sonriendo.

-Sí, eres muy escurridiza.-murmuró.

-Por eso me conocen en mi Distrito. Dicen que soy menuda y me puedo esconder en cualquier parte.-hice una mueca y volvimos a quedar en silencio.- Ganaste hace dos años, ¿verdad?-él asintió.- ¿No querías volver aquí, cierto?-

-La verdad es que no sé por qué he vuelto.-respondió.- Ahora soy mentor. Pero no he venido por gusto, que quede claro.-

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te ha motivado a regresar?-insistí mientras apoyaba mi cabeza sobre la palma de mi mano.

-Acércate.-susurró. Cuando apenas quedamos a pocos centímetros, volvió a abrir la boca para hablar.-Vamos a hacer un trato. Te cambio el secreto del por qué he regresado por algún secreto tuyo.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté enarcando una ceja.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- dijo con tono de resignación.-Si no te animas a contarme un secreto, podría ser…un beso por mi secreto.-

-Prefiero quedarme con la duda.-murmuré, volviendo la vista al frente.

-Entonces, no te digo mi secreto.- canturrea encogiéndose de hombros. Lo miré varias veces, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Está bien, te diré mi secreto.-tomé aire y me puse de frente.- Perdí a mi mamá en los Juegos del Hambre.-

-Lo lamento, no es ningún secreto.-intervino.- Todos conocen la historia de Constance, tu madre. Lo lamento.-se apresuró a agregar.- Prueba de nuevo.-

-De acuerdo.-hice una pausa y suspiré.- Le mentí a mi papá. Le dije que sabía cómo enfrentar los juegos, pero en realidad soy débil, no…no puedo hacer nada por mi cuenta. Sé que si llego a matar a alguien voy a…sentir pena y no voy a poder seguir haciéndolo. Terminaré muerta por ser tan buena.-bajé la vista, mientras arañaba la pared suavemente.

-El presidente Snow tiene me tiene sometido a venir todos los años y si no lo hago, lastimará a mi familia y no quiero eso.-la verdad no sé cuál de los dos estaba en peores condiciones. Creo que si llegasen a amenazarme con papá, no sabría qué hacer. Él es lo único que me queda. Levanté mi mano y acaricié su mejilla. No sé porque lo hice, pero él sonrió dejándose tocar.

-Podremos salir de esta.-murmuré. Finnick me miró directo a los ojos. No había podido identificar de qué color eran los suyos, pero con la poca luz que entraba de la puerta pude observar un intenso verde mar. Ahora que me ponía a verlo con más claridad, Finnick era lindo. Tenía perfectas facciones que ningún otro chico, que yo haya conocido, pudiese tener.

-¿Te gusto que miras tanto?-sacudí la cabeza y me di cuenta que había estado mirándolo durante unos largos minutos.

-Ah…yo…- no me salía ni una palabra concreta, solo monosílabos sin sentido.

-Entiendo.-interrumpió.-Soy irresistible para los ojos de cualquier chica.-solté un bufido.

-Pero para ella no.-los dos volteamos para ver una figura en la oscuridad.- Vamos, Madison.-miré por última vez a Finnick y me apresuré a ir junto a papá.- Mejor aléjate de mi hija.-llegue a escuchar antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

-Tal vez querrás una explicación.-hablé atropelladamente cuando estuvimos los dos juntos.

-No, no la quiero.-me detuve a mitad de pasillo.

-¿No?-

-No.-repitió.-Podrás hablar con todos los chicos que quieras, pero primero, vas a ganar los Juegos y luego harás lo que quieras.-me tomó de la mano y comenzó a tirar hacía el ascensor.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3:**_

_**"Él confía en mí."**_

Se acercaban los días de entrenamiento, en donde veríamos en que éramos buenos y en que debíamos practicar. Esperaba tener algo que me sirviese para los Juegos. ¿En que podría destacarme?

-Prueba con los cuchillos.-me aconsejó papá mientras nos acompañaba al ascensor.- Tú madre era buena con el arco, también deberías intentar con eso.- dudaba que yo pusiese usar una arco o un cuchillo.

Al llegar nos explicaron cuales iban a ser los riesgos más peligrosos que podría llegar atentar contra nuestra vida: infecciones, falta de alimento, deshidratación, Mutos. La verdad es que les temía más a las bestias creadas por el Capitolio, que a un simple corte.

Luego de que nos dejaran probar las cosas, me acerqué a la mesa de los cuchillos. Miré para todos lados para asegurarme que nadie estuviese viendo mi ridícula actuación. Tomé uno de los que estaban sobre la bandeja y comencé a calcular la distancia del muñeco y la mía.

-Tienes que relajar la mano cuando vas a lanzar.-susurró una voz en mi oído.- Déjame mostrarte.-la mano de Klaus tomó la mía, mientras su pecho se pegaba más a mi espalda.-Pon floja la muñeca.-ordenó, produciendo un extraño cosquilleo en mi cuerpo. Dejé que mi mano siguiese la de él hasta el centro del muñeco.-No estuvo mal.-comentó sin despegarse de mí.-Pero deberías practicar.-se separó y se alejó como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Luego de esa escena, me atreví a probar más cosas. Fui a la sección de fogatas, a la de camuflajes, a la de reconocimiento de plantas comestibles, trepe la red que colgaba del techo, aprendí alguna que otra trampa y por último, volví con los cuchillos.

Para cuando quise darme cuenta… ¡llego la noche! Al volver al departamento, tomé un baño para despejarme y salí al comedor para cenar con los demás. Al ingresar Klaus y papá estaban hablando sobre las clases de hoy. Él hacía alarde sobre sus técnicas y sus movimientos con los cuchillos. Rodé los ojos y me senté frente a Effie.

-Veo que han avanzado mucho en un solo día.-comentó papá mientras un avox llenaba su copa de vino.- Espero que mañana sigan así.-asentimos mientras traían los platos con la cena.

Durante unos largos veinte minutos, no hice otra cosa que no fuese jugar con mi comida. No tenía ganas de estar ahí, quería ir a la azotea. Los únicos que hablaban eran papá y Klaus, Effie de vez en cuanto acotaba algo, pero permanecía en silencio como yo.

-Terminé.-dije dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa y poniéndome de pie.- Vuelvo en un rato.-sin esperar a que papá asintiese o me diese su permiso, salí.

No me importó tomar el ascensor, subí tranquilamente las escaleras que me llevaban al techo. Cuando sentí la brisa nocturna sobre mi rostro, fue cuando realmente me sentí en paz. Me volví a ubicar en el lugar donde había estado con Finnick la noche anterior y ahí me quedé durante un largo rato, en silencio.

-¿Un azucarillo?-sonreí de lado y voltee para verlo detrás de mí con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Sigues con eso?-pregunté tomando uno de los que me ofrecía.

-Bueno, nada mejor que un poco de azúcar para levantar el ánimo, ¿no crees?-me encogí de hombros, saboreando el dulce en mi boca.- ¿Cómo te ha ido en la primera sesión de entrenamientos?-

-No voy a decir que mal…pero regular.-respondí.-Hoy aprendí a lanzar cuchillos.-

-Deberías aprender a usar el tridente.-murmuró tomando otro cubo de azúcar.

-¿A ti te dieron uno, verdad?-asintió pasándome uno a mí.- Ese fue el regalo más caro que un patrocinador pudo haberle hecho a un tributo.-

-Sí, lo sé.-respondió como si fuese lo más natural.- Fui el más querido por todos.-

-Corrección, ERES el más querido por todos.-aclaré.

-No te pongas celosa.-bromeo.-Sé que ganaras y llegaras a ser como yo…bueno, no exactamente como yo.-

-¿Tu confías en mí?-él asintió verdaderamente decidido.

-Se supone que no debo decir esto pero, eres mucho mejor que mis propios tributos.-reí por lo bajo, mientras Finnick se quedaba mirándome.

-¿Qué?-inquirí luego de reincorporarme.- ¿Te gusto que me miras tanto?-

-¿Sabes? Eso no funciona conmigo.-repuso elevando la mirada al cielo.-Aparte eres…-no terminó, solo se quedó en silencio, mirándome.

-¿Soy qué?-pregunté enarcando una ceja.

-Nada, olvídalo.-intentó irse pero lo tomé del brazo, haciendo que retrocediese y quedase frente a mí, mientras yo estaba presa entre la pared y su cuerpo.

-¿Qué iba a decir?-insistí.-Quiero que termines la frase.-pedí, mirando sus ojos.

-No es nada, enserio.-habré hecho alguna mueca porque una gran, amplia y hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- ¿De en verdad quieres saber qué es lo que iba a decir?-asentí.

-Lo quiero saber.-me pidió que cerrase los ojos, mientras se iba acercando a mí oído.

-Eres linda, Madi.-

*.*.*

-¡Excelente tiro!-exclamó uno de los entrenadores, sacando una flecha que estaba incrustada en la cabeza de uno de los muñecos.- ¡Excelente, sigue así!-volví a colocarme en posición con el arco ya preparado para lanzar. Solté un leve suspiro conteniendo la cantidad necesaria de aire. Lancé una segunda flecha que quedó justo al lado de la primera. Cuando estaba cargando la tercera, una extraña presencia, se colocó detrás de mí haciéndome fallar.

-Nada mal.-

-¿Qué quieres, Klaus?-pregunté casi al borde de perder la paciencia.

-Solo quería probar con algo que no sean cuchillos.-respondió mirando con atención una flecha.- Sigue, haz como que yo no estoy aquí.-intenté ponerme nuevamente en posición levantando el arco. Por alguna razón me temblaban las manos haciendo que sea más complicado ubicar un objetivo.-Estás en mala posición.-me susurró al oído, colocando sus manos sobre mi cadera.-Debes tenerla un poco más inclinada hacía el costado. Dispara.-sentí sus labios sobre mi oído.-Hazlo.-sin pensarlo lancé la flecha que se incrusto perfectamente en el blanco.-Nada mal.-sonrió altaneramente y comenzó a alejarse.

Luego de varias sesiones, llegó el día en que debíamos presentarnos antes los Vigilantes, había pasado muy rápido el tiempo. En los días de entrenamiento había avanzado mucho con los cuchillos, un poco con las lanzas, pero me sabía manejar perfectamente con el arco. Tuve que esperar en el comedor junto a Klaus y los demás tributos para ser llamada. Como siempre, empezaron con el del uno.

Fueron largos los minutos en los que tuvimos que esperar. Me mordí las uñas por casi media hora. Tenía miedo de no poder hacer nada cuando estuviese frente a los Vigilantes. Después de otros quince minutos, dijeron mi nombre. Por suerte era la última. Tenía más miedo que antes y casi que se podría decir que me había agarrado pánico escénico.

Los Vigilantes estaban en un salón sobre la sala de entrenamiento. En ese lugar se podía oler el aroma a comida que servían los avox. El ambiente se llenó de risas que eran provocadas por el vino. Me paré frente a ellos haciendo una breve reverencia para luego presentarme. Miré lo que habían puesto a mí disposición. Hachas, flechas, lanzas, tridentes y demás. Me acerqué a lo que sabía que podría usar con mucha más seguridad: el arco, pero decidí dejarlo para el final como broche de oro. Había aprendido a utilizar hachas, así que empezaría por ellas.

Le arranqué las cabezas a todos los muñecos de cortes limpios y rápidos. Los cuchillos daban en el blanco y solo el último había fallado. No me tenía confianza con las lanzas, pero de todas maneras logré manipularlas. Algunos de los Vigilantes, sonreía o exclamaban cosas. Ya era tiempo de mostrarles en lo que en verdad era buena.

Tomé el arco y coloqué una flecha en la cuerda, para luego tensarla y llevarla a mi mejilla. Respiré profundo y cerré los ojos, deslizando mis dedos. Escuché el sonido que hizo la flecha al impactar directo al pecho del muñeco, con tanta precisión que hizo que se cayese de espalda.

El tiempo se había acabado. Dejé el arco sobre la estantería de metal e hice una reverencia a modo de despedida.

Salí casi corriendo del salón de entrenamiento. Afuera me esperaba papá, que al verme abrió los brazos, permitiéndome que lo abrazase.

-Ya pasó, Madi, ya paso.-aún me temblaban las manos y me sudaba la frente, pero ya estaba mejor al saber que al menos una parte, ya había pasado.-Te esperó en nuestro departamento.-me susurró al ver que se acercaba Finnick. Asentí mientras él tomaba el ascensor y se iba.

-¿Cómo te fue?-preguntó. Solo atine a encogerme de hombros.

-Si me hubiese ido mal, no estaría sonriendo en este momento.-

-Cierto.-los dos nos acercamos al ascensor y él tocó el botón para que se abriese. Nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras viajábamos. Finnick me miraba de reojo, pero no me decía nada. Yo por otro lado jugaba con mis manos nerviosamente mirando como subían los pisos.-Bueno, este es mi piso.-habló finalmente antes de que se abriesen las puertas.-Nos vemos…otro día.-asentí mientras llegábamos al cuarto piso.

-¡Miren!-exclamó una voz cuando se abrió la puerta.- ¡Es Finnick Odiar!-

-¡Y no viene solo!-gritó otra. Sentí una potente luz lastimar mis ojos. Esas luces se veían por todas partes.

-Déjenme pasar.-pidió Finn, mientras se apresuraba a apretar el botón del piso 12.

Apenas llegué corrí directamente a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta de un golpe seco y comencé a dar vueltas por todo el cuarto. Me miré al espejo y estaba completamente sonrojada y tenía mucho calor. Me hice sonar las articulaciones de los dedos de lo nerviosa que estaba. Pero, ¿por qué me ponía nerviosa? ¿Acaso me gustaba Finnick como para ponerme de esta manera?

-¿Madi?-di un salto al ver a papá en la puerta.- ¿Estás bien?-asentí varias veces, deliberando si era cierto o no.- Hey, ¿me estás escuchando?-sentí unas palmaditas en mi mejilla y volví en mí.

-¿Qué?-él enarcó una ceja y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Segura de que estás bien?-solté un suspiro y me dejé caer a su lado.

-En verdad no lo sé.-

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Odair?-inquirió. Ladee la cabeza sin saber que contestar con franqueza.- ¿Lo es?-terminé asintiendo.- Varias veces…-

-Me dijiste que no debo encariñarme con alguien que está en el Capitolio.-terminé la frase.-Lo sé, pero… él confía en mí, él cree que voy a vivir mucho más que sus propios tributos.-

-¿Dijo eso?-

-Sí, él colocó toda su confianza en que saldré campeona.-continué apenas reincorporándome.

-¡Haymitch!-gritó Effie desde afuera.- ¡Los resultados!-ambos nos pusimos de pie y salimos tan rápido de la habitación que casi la tiramos en el camino. Apenas llegamos al comedor, Caesar Flickerman, recién iba diciendo el resultado de la chica del dos.

-¿Resultados?-preguntó papá sentándose en un sillón.

-Los dos del uno tienen un 9.-respondió Tigris.-El del dos un 8.- fueron pasando por todos los distritos. Los del cuatro tenían un seis y un cinco, de seguro no le hizo mucha gracia Finnick.

-Del distrito 12, Klaus Trelaway, obtuvo un puntaje de 9.-Effie saltó del sillón aplaudiendo y gritando loca de alegría.- Del distrito 12, Madison Abernathy, obtuvo un puntaje de…-el condenado hizo una pausa, que fue mucho más larga que el silencio que hubo cuando fui elegida en la Cosecha.- 10.-

-¡Sí!-exclamó papá, realizando la misma acción que Effie.- ¡Lo sabía!-miré de reojo a Klaus, su alegría se había desvanecido y fue reemplazada por una amarga sonrisa dirigida a mí.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4:**_

"_**Las revelaciones en las entrevistas"**_

-Te ves hermosa.-comentó Tigris, dándole los últimos retoques a mi vestido. Flavius, Venia y Octavia, hicieron un excelente trabajo con mis uñas y mi peinado. La verdad es que con solo verme una vez sola en el espejo, ni yo pude reconocerme.

-Es tu segundo mejor trabajo.-dije mirando anonadada las cuentas que adornaban el escote de mi vestido. Es casi parecido al del desfile, a diferencia que tiene la cola más larga y la falda un poco más por encima de mis muslos de color rosa pálido, llevaba unos zapatos de taco semi alto de color blancos con cuentas rosas claras. En el centro, justo a la altura de mi ombligo, hay una especie de cinturón un tanto más grueso que un cinturón normal, del mismo color y con cuentas plateadas. No tiene mangas, pero tiene un escote recto, con algunas elevaciones que realzaban mi busto, que no deja ver mucho. Flavius hizo un batido de rulos de colores, acordes al vestido. Octavia, deliño mis ojos no mucho, pero lo suficiente como para darles un toque más suave que cuando los deliño para el desfile. Venia esculpió mis uñas mágicamente dejándolas increíbles.

-Vaya.-comentó papá, apenas ingresó a mi habitación.-Perdón, señorita, pero venía a buscar a mí hija, ¿la ha visto?-sonreí mientras me acercaba a él.

-Yo que tú la vigilo más de cerca, Abernathy.-murmuró Tigris sonriendo felinamente.

-Créeme que lo hago.-acarició mi mejilla, mientras tomaba mi mano.- Ya está todo listo. ¿Vamos?-al salir al pasillo, me di cuenta de que había más puertas aparte de la que tenía el número doce. Estaban todos los distritos. Algunos ya estaban listos, esperando órdenes de sus mentores. Apreté la mano de papá, al sentirme intimidada por las miradas.-No temas.-me susurró, cuando pasamos por la puerta del 11. La estilista de ese distrito, no tenía mucha imaginación a la hora de vestir tributos o simplemente no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Me quedé mirando de reojo los demás atuendos, algunos eran lindos, pero el resto eran desperdicios de tela. No aparté la vista hasta que papá se detuvo.-Oh, Finnick.-habló.

-Haymitch.-volví la vista al frente encontrándome con esa radiante sonrisa que solo él tenía. No sé si se habrá notado, pero me quedé mirándolo más de lo normal.- Que…linda estás, Madi.-miró varias veces a papá, pero él solo soltó un gruñido.

-¿Podrías acompañar a mi hija abajo, Odair?-pidió con voz gruesa.- Debo asegurarme de que Klaus, esté listo.-Finnick asintió gustoso de acompañarme.- No toques demás.-

-¡Papá!-exclamé, golpeándole suavemente el brazo. Él sonrió y se alejó. Ambos quedamos en silencio, yo revoleaba los ojos tratando de mirar para otro lado, mientras que él no perdía ningún detalle de mí.

-¿Vamos?-habló finalmente. Asentí reiteradas veces mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el ascensor. Este tardo más o menos un minuto en subir, pero fue un largo minuto.

-Gracias.-susurré cuando él me permitió ingresar. Mientras bajamos, se produjo un incómodo silencio. Finnick tarareaba una canción mientras se movía hacia adelante hacia atrás, haciendo oscilar las solapas de su traje. Me mordí el labio al ver lo…lindo que estaba vestido. Sus ojos, tenían un brillo especial esta noche, haciendo que el verde agua sea más intenso.

-Ese vestido te hace ver como toda una señorita.-comentó luego de unos segundos. Sonreí mientras observaba mi vestido. Levanté la cabeza para darme cuenta de que era mucho más alto que yo, y que apenas le llegaba hasta por debajo del hombro.

-Gracias, tú también estás hecho un caballero.-

-Lo sabía.-soltó una risa socarrona, mientras se le marcaban unos tiernos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

-Cada vez falta menos para que empiecen los Juegos.-no sé ni porqué dije eso, pero la verdad es que quería que se extendiese un poco más el tiempo y que no lleguen.-Eso significa estar sola, no confiar en nadie, tratar de sobrevivir con una soga…-

-Hey, hey.-me detuvo colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros.-Primero, no estarás sola. Aun desde la distancia, estaré dándote apoyo.-levantó mi mentón haciendo que mis ojos se fundieran con los de él.-Jamás estarás sola.-sonreí ampliamente, cerrando los ojos dejando que su pulgar acariciase mi mejilla. No me di cuenta de que él comenzaba a acercar su rostro al mío, pero se detuvo cuando estuvo a pocos milímetros.

-¡Finnick Odair!-exclamó una voz chillona, soltando un gran flash que casi nos deja ciegos a ambos.

-¡Tiene novia! ¡Tiene novia!-coreaban otras voces.

-Ven.-Finnick, me tomó de la mano y me sacó del ascensor. Los dos comenzamos a correr por los pasillos de la planta baja. El ambiente estaba inundado de nuestras risas. Cuando los perdimos de vista, nos detuvimos cerca de una esquina. Yo no paraba de reír, al punto de casi perder el equilibrio con los tacos y caer al suelo, de no haber sido porque las manos de Finnick se agarraron de mi cintura, haciendo que su rostro quedase a un palmo del mío. Dejé de reír al ver que mi aliento se mezclaba con el suyo, que olía a las galletas saladas del distrito 4.

-Qué maravilloso es el amor.-habló una voz detrás de nosotros. Él me ayudo a reincorporarme y casi se me para el corazón al ver que el mismísimo presidente Snow, estaba frente a nosotros. Me estremecí al ver que entre sus manos había una rosa más blanca que la nieve.- Lastima que tendrá que desvanecerse para mañana en la mañana. Todos sabemos cuál es el destino y el final de un tributo, ¿verdad?-bajó la vista meciendo la rosa.- Pero, siempre está la posibilidad que dentro 24 personas, una salga con vida.-volví a estremecerme, pero no deje que se note.- Además, a la gente le rompería el corazón que se destruya tan bella pareja.-estiró su mano y acarició mi mejilla.-Bueno, no los molesto más. Con su permiso, debo retirarme.-la verdad es que me sentí demasiado contenta cuando comenzó a alejarse, pero se detuvo y volteo.-El show dará comienzos en unos momentos, señorita Abernathy.-sacudió la rosa una vez más y se fue.

La sensación del pánico y el miedo, me lleno apenas dobló la esquina. Miré a Finnick, que tenía el rostro crispado y los labios apretados. Apreté su mano, intentando sonreí, pero solo logré hacer una mueca espantosa, que al menos le hizo aparecer una sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunté. Él asintió, mientras me abrazaba. Me aferré a él, como si mi vida dependiese de eso.

*.*.*

-En el desfile, la hemos visto brillar literalmente con ese vestido, que madre mía, nos ha dejado a todos sin palabras.-la gente comenzó a levantar las manos y exclamando cosas.- Nos hemos entristecidos al saber que ella fue hija de una tributo que, desgraciadamente, murió en la arena, dejando a una familia desbastada. ¡Hoy tiene 16 años y siguiendo los pasos de sus padres, se enfrentara a los peligros de los Juegos del Hambre! ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Madison Abernathy!-la gente rompió en aplausos, cuando me vieron subir al escenario.- ¡Vaya, niña, estás bellísima está noche!-

-Gracias.-respondí con una sonrisa, mientras Caesar, me tomaba la mano y me acompañaba hasta la silla que estaba junto a la de él.

-Déjenme decirles, que conozco a esta chica desde que tengo uso de memoria.-comentó, dirigiéndose al público.- Era tan solo una niña que no le llegaba ni a la cintura a una persona de estatura promedio, siempre luciendo un moño rojo en esta hermosa y larga cabellera.-

-Ya basta.-murmuré, dándole un suave golpe en la rodilla.-Me sonrojo.-la gente rió, moviendo todas esas pelucas raras.

-Madi, aquí llega el momento que yo estaba tratando de evitar.-hizo un leve silencio, tomando mi mano.- ¿Qué se siente ingresar a la Arena, sabiendo que tu padre verá todo?-me humedecí los labios con la lengua mientras trataba de armar una frase.

-Para empezar, nada de esto es fácil para mí.-hablé carraspeando varias veces.- Sé que no será sencillo para él, pero es algo que debo hacer.-hice una pausa.- Aparte, creo que mi papá se sentirá orgulloso de saber, que al menos lo intente.-la gente, especialmente las mujeres, soltaron una especie de sollozos.

-Eres muy valiente y sé que lograras salir.-palmeo mi mano y rápidamente cambió su expresión por una más alegre.- Dime, Madi. Se han corrido rumores de que entre tú y el ex campeón, Finnick Odair, están en… algo. ¿Es eso cierto?-boquee un par de veces sin saber que decir.

-Si te digo algo ahora, tal vez te mienta, Caesar.-repuse sonriendo.- Solo puedo aclarar que somos buenos amigos.-miró hacia el costado del escenario y distinguí la sonrisa de Finnick, que luego me regaló un guiño.

-La verdad es que apuesto por ustedes dos.-abrí los ojos, dejando de ver hacia mi costado.-Tengo ese presentimiento.-se quedó observándome un momento.- ¿Quién es tu estilista?-preguntó.

-Tigris.-murmuré.

-Vaya, que tiene estilo.-se puso de pie mientras me extendía la mano.-Vamos, linda, ponte de pie y deja que todos observen tu belleza.-acepté aunque un poco indecisa, mientras él me hacía dar una vuelta, que hizo que los flecos de la cola del vestido envolviesen mis piernas como si fueran dos cosas delicadas. La gente estalló en ovaciones, parándose y aplaudiendo.- ¡Damas y caballeros, Madison Abernathy!-

Luego de haber bajado del escenario, me reuní con papá, que me abrazó fuerte acariciado mi espalda. Me aferré a él, como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca, pero tuve que hacerlo, el olor a alcohol casi me mata.

-Estuviste esplendida.-comentó Effie, pasando un brazo por mis hombros.- Esplendida.

-_¡Damas y caballeros, Klaus Trelaway!- _dijo Caesar mientras señalaba uno de los costados del escenario.-_ Que placer conocerte finalmente, hijo.-_

_-Lo mismo digo.-_Klaus llevaba un traje perfectamente liso, de color negro que hacía resaltar sus ojos azules.

-_Cuéntame, ¿hay algo que te haya impresionado del Capitolio?-_preguntó Caesar mientras ambos se sentaban.

_-La verdad no me imagine cuan bello podía ser el mundo, si uno sale del Distrito.-_ ¡Que fabulador!_- Las construcciones y la gente, son maravillosa.- _

_-Y ya que hablamos de tu distrito.-_inquirió Caesar.-_ ¿Hay alguna chica que ande rondando cerca de ti?-_Klaus sonrió levemente.

_-No voy a andar con rodeos.-_murmuró con voz casual.-_Sí, sí hay una chica que hace tiempo me tiene loco. Que cada vez que la miró no puedo creer que sea tan…perfecta.-_

-Madi, será mejor que vayas subiendo.-habló papá intentando apartarme del televisor. Saqué su mano y seguí con la mirada fija en la pantalla.

-_Me parece que alguien está enamorado.-_la gente exigía que se revelase su nombre.-_ ¿Se puede saber quién es?-_

_-Madison Abernathy.-_

_*.*.*.*_

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias a todas las chicas que comentan. En mi perfil se encuentra la foto del vestido de Madi, por si quieren verlo.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5:**_

"_**Los **__**Sexagésimo séptimo**__** Juegos del Hambre"**_

Simplemente, me quedé helada. Ósea, ¿Klaus estaba hablando de mí? ¿Él estaba enamorado de mí? ¿Cómo puede ser si en el tren casi que me odiaba por ser hija del mentor? ¡Que sujeto más bipolar!

-_Vaya, hijo.-_prosiguió Caesar, procesando la bomba que le habían lanzado.- _Me parece que Finnick Odair, tiene competencia.-_la gente comenzó a reír, pero yo no le encontraba la gracia.

-¿Madi?-preguntó Effie, mientras salí del pasillo, azotando la puerta.

Apreté el botón para llamar al ascensor. Tenía los dientes apretados y me estaba clavando las uñas en las palmas. Escuché que la chicharra que anunciaba el final de la entrevista, significando que Klaus aparecería junto a papá y a Effie, en cualquier momento.

-Maldición.-dejé de lado el ascensor y me enfile hacía las escaleras, tomando los costados de mi vestido para no pisarlos. Subí los malditos doce pisos, pero no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, por lo que hice un esfuerzo más y llegue a la azotea.

¿Cómo se supone que debería estar en este momento? ¿Feliz?, no lo creo. ¿Triste?, tal vez. ¿Por qué tuvo que salir mi nombre?

-Jamás pensé llegar a tener competencia.-volteé para ver a Finnick, acercándose lentamente y con las manos en los bolsillos.-Hay que aclarar, que no me gusta que otros jueguen mis juegos.-

-¿Eres de esos que son totalmente autoritarios con lo que les pertenece?-pregunté alzando una ceja.

-Un poco.-se apoyó en el borde, mirando las transitadas calles del Capitolio.- ¿En serio está enamorado de ti?-me encogí de hombros.

-No sé y no me quiero enterar.-murmuré.- Nunca lo vi en el 12, ni sabía que existía.-rió levemente.- No, enserio. Admito que tampoco tenía tantos amigos, solo una que era mi mejor amiga, pero tampoco sé si iba a la escuela o solo trabajaba.-

-Bueno, al parecer, él te conocía desde las sombras.-bromeo.

-Puede ser.-nos quedamos en silencio, viendo como miles de microscópicos puntitos de colores se movían desde abajo.

-¿Finnick? ¿Madison?-ambos movimos la cabeza hacía atrás, encontrándonos con Effie.- ¿Podrían venir un momento?-nos miramos unos segundos y luego bajamos detrás de ella. No dijimos nada hasta llegar al departamento que me correspondía.

-¿Mags?-preguntó él, al ver a su vieja mentora.

-¿Qué está pasando?-cuestione dirigiéndome a papá.

-Pues verán, en las entrevistas, causaron gran furor cuando se mencionaron la vida amorosa de ambos tributos.-enarqué una ceja, sin entender.- Con Mags, hemos pensado que sería una gran oportunidad venderle a la gente la trágica historias de los dos chicos que estaban enamorados de la misma chica.-

-¡Eso es un locura!-bramó Finnick.

-No, no lo es.-replicó papá.- Es algo que podría salvarle a vida a Klaus y a Madison.-

-Solo uno sale, es imposible que salgan dos campeones en un mismo año.-aclaré.

-Madi, al menos a la gente le gustará.-insistió.- Si alguno muere, todos recordarán la maravillosa historia del complicado triángulo amoroso.-

-¡No pienso hacer eso!-exclamé.

-Déjame decirte, que sí lo harás, nena.-

-Mad, piensa en esto.-interrumpió Finnick, con el ceño pensativo.-Esta sería una oportunidad para salvar tu vida.-

-¡Ves! Hasta él piensa que es lo correcto.-murmuró papá.

-¿Y qué hay de Klaus?-

-De él no te preocupes, si está tan enamorado de ti, tal vez arriesgue su vida heroicamente por ti y todas esas estupideces.-

_*.*.*_

-Estás muy callada.-comentó Tigris, mientras trenzaba mi cabello, luego de haberme ayudado con el traje que usaría en la Arena.- ¿Estás bien?-

-Deben ser los nervios.-murmuré, sin prestar mucha atención. Ella soltó un leve y suave maullido, siguiendo con lo suyo. El equipo que usaría para los Juegos, constaba en una camiseta, sin mangas, de color morada, pantalones ajustados a mi cadera y cintura de color marrón claro, tenía unas botas de color negro que me llegaban hasta por debajo de las rodillas y eran lo suficientemente cómodas para caminar, hasta incluso, correr. En un perchero que estaba detrás del espejo, colgaba una chaqueta negra con el número doce pegado en la manga.

- Pase lo que pase, apuesto cualquier cosa, a que saldrás viva.-murmuró, terminando con mí cabello. Asentí varias veces, tratando de contener las lágrimas que se aglomeraban en mis ojos, pero era difícil.-No llores, Madi.-me estrechó entre sus brazos, dejándome sentir ese aroma que me había gustado desde la primera vez que la vi, era raro de explicar, pero de alguna forma lograba parecerse al olor materno.- Todo saldrá bien.-tomó mis mejillas, secándolas. Besó mi frente y luego salió de la habitación. Aún faltaba un rato para que tomase el aerodeslizador que me llevaría a la Arena. Me senté en la cama, moviendo la rodilla de la impaciencia y mordiéndome las uñas (mi equipo de preparación, me mataría)

-Solo tienes cinco minutos.-habló la voz de papá, abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Finnick!-exclamé al verlo ingresar. Me puse de pie y lo abracé con fuerza. Él solo pasó sus manos por mi cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo. Podía sentir el armonioso sonido de su corazón en mi oído, haciendo que me tranquilizase.

-Todo estará bien.-me susurró, frotando mi espalda.

-Tengo miedo.-balbucee.-No quiero ir.-

-Lo lamento, Mad.-murmuró, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.-Creo que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para sacarte con vida.-sollocé en su pecho.-Pero tal vez esto te ayude para cuando te sientas sola.-levanté la vista mientras él acariciaba mi mejilla e iba acercando sus labios a los míos. Esta vez no hubo periodistas que nos interrumpiesen, ni cámaras, ni metiches. Solo estábamos nosotros dos. Su tacto era suave, algo que jamás pensé sentir. Pasé mis manos por su cuello mientras me pegaba más a él. Su lengua jugueteo con la mía como si se conocieran de toda la vida. No quería separarme, no quería cortar tan magnifico momento, pero debía hacerlo.

-Te quiero, Finn.-susurré, cuando tenía su frente apoyada en la mía.

-Te quiero, Madi.-sentí una que otra lágrima bajar por mi mejilla, pero fue detenida por su pulgar.- Cuando esté en la arena, quiero que mantengas esto contigo.-metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó una fina cuerda que terminaba en una especie de colmillo que tenía tallado diferentes formas.-Sé que te traerá suerte, a mí me la trajo en mis juegos.-se colocó detrás de mí, abrochando el pequeño broche de plata.-Ten en cuenta que estaré esperándote.- me di vuelta, volviéndolo a abrazar.

*.*.*

Jamás pensé que la despidida de papá fuera tan dura. Nunca lo había visto llorar, pero estaba claro que temía que lo que había pasado con mamá, se volviese a repetir. Varias veces le dije, que volvería y volvería por él. Haymitch, solo se limitó a abrazarme fuerte, mientras estábamos en la azotea, donde me esperaba el aerodeslizador.

-Antes de que te vayas, quiero que tengas esto.-colocó en mi mano un prendedor, con la forma de una pájaro.- Es un Sinsajo, se supone que debí habérselo entregado hace años a la esposa del Alcalde, pero nunca me acordé. Perteneció a Maysilee Donner, ella estuvo conmigo en mi primer Juego y dijo que debía devolvérselo a su familia.-

-Creo que si vuelvo, se los entregaré.-él sonrió palmeando mi mejilla.

-Es hora de que vayas yendo.-aún tenía los ojos cristalizados y parecía que la voz se le iba a quebrar si no me iba de una vez.

Una vez que subí al aerodeslizador, nos colocaron a todos los tributos el rastreador para que los Vigilantes, pudiesen seguir nuestros pasos. El viaje hasta la base que luego daría a la Arena, duró más o menos una media hora, la cual fue la más larga de toda mi vida. Movía mis manos de los nervios, sintiendo la mirada de todos los otros tributos encima. En la fila de enfrente, a dos asientos de distancia, Klaus mantenía la vista fija en el suelo sin moverse o hacer algún sonido, simplemente callado.

Cuando llegamos a la base, fui acompañada por cuatro Agentes de la Paz, hasta un cuarto donde se encontraba Tigris, no dude en abrazarme a ella, mientras esperábamos a que llegue el momento en que debía partir.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó cuándo descubrió el prendedor.

-Me lo dio papá.-una sonrisa se forma en su rostro. Lo tomó y colocándolo en la parte de adentro de mi remera.

-Tengo algo para que comas, mientras esperas.-me acompañó hasta una mesa, donde había algunos platos con comida. No tenía mucha hambre, por lo que comí pequeñas cucharadas del estofado que había.- Yo que tú, me llenó la panza antes de ir a la Arena.-me aconsejó, pasándome vaso con un poco de jugo.

_-¡Un minuto!-_solté los cubiertos, mientras se me tensaba el cuerpo. Me limpié la boca, bebiendo con las manos temblorosas, un poco de jugo.

-Todo saldrá bien.-murmuró.- Tienes el apoyo de mucha gente.-

-¿En serio?-ella asintió.

-En serio.-me puse de pie, abrazándola. Tal vez por última vez.

-_Treinta segundos.-_Tigris, me colocó la chaqueta, acariciando mi mejilla. Sonreí levemente, acercándome al tubo de cristal. Una vez que estuve envuelta en las paredes transparentes, la puerta se cerró, separándome de mi estilista. Apoyé mi mano sobre el vidrió, pero ella solo asintió. El tubo comenzó a elevarse, dejando debajo la sala donde había estado hacía solo unos segundos. La tenue luz artificial, fue reemplazada por una brillante, que hizo que me cubriese los ojos a medida que me elevaba.

Cuando logré reaccionar, estaba en mi tarima, en medio de un espeso pantano de aguas sumamente oscuras, mosquitos por todos lados y la Cornucopia se alzaba a pocos metros de nosotros con el reloj que marcaban los setenta segundos que quedaban para que se diese comienzo a los Juegos. Me sentía realmente mal, no quería estar ahí. Sentía el estofado subiendo por mi garganta, como si quisiese salir al exterior. Traté de respirar profundo, pero el aire era demasiado pesado y casi no podía pasar hacía mis pulmones, haciendo esa tarea de cada vez más complicada. Al parecer no era la única que tenía ese problema. La chica del once, se tuvo que apoyar sobre sus rodillas, mientras tosía ferozmente. Cuando logré acostumbrarme, decidí investigar el lugar. Había muchos árboles, no se veían muchos lugares de tierra firme sino que la mayoría estaban inundadas por el pantano. No muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba, logré percibir el olor a rosas, como el que desprendía el presidente Snow. Por un momento temblé, al pensar que él estuviese aquí.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunté para mí misma, al ver una especie de ojos saliendo de entre medio de las pantanosas aguas. No me di cuenta de que el reloj ya estaba en los cinco segundos y recién lo hice, cuando mi cuerpo toco la frialdad del agua. Algo me había empujado, bruscamente derribándome.

Salí a la superficie y tomé una gran cantidad de aire. Los demás tributos ya estaban rumbo a la Cornucopia, pero parecían tener problemas para hacerlo. Algo gigante se movía por debajo del agua, como si los atacase. No perdí más tiempo, me sumergí nuevamente, mientras nadaba rumbo a las provisiones. No veía nada de nada, pero supe que llegue cuando mi cabeza chocó contra algo duro y firme. Saqué la cabeza y sonreí al ver que estaba frente al cuerno plateado. Haciendo una gran presión con mis brazos, logré subirme a la amplia plataforma. No fui la única que lo hizo, el del once ya se encontraba ahí, eligiendo mochilas, como si fuese una niño en una dulcería. Al verme, soltó una especie de rugido, lanzando un cuchillo en mi dirección, logré esquivarlo, pero cortó apenas mi ceja y luego se perdió en el agua. Tan pronto volví mi vista al frente, él venía corriendo en mi dirección. Acertó un golpe con su cabeza en mi estómago, que me hizo perder el equilibrio y trastabillar hacía atrás, cayendo de espaldas, mientras se ubicaba en mi pecho con sus manos sobre mi garganta. Intenté sacármelo de encima, pero era un tanto más pesado que yo, sin contar que contaba con más fuerza. Di un grito ahogado, cuando de su boca salió sangre que manchó mi rostro. A pocos metros, se encontraba Klaus con una colección de cuchillos a su disposición. Di un salto y me puse de pie, aún había pocos que había logrado salir del agua. No perdí nada de tiempo y me arrodille frente a los suministros tomando cualquier mochila al azar y luego revisando hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando: un arco plateado y un tridente. Me detuve una fracción de segundos para ver como la estaban pasando mis enemigos. La verdad que es que la suerte no estaba de su lado. Cosas escamosas de color blanquecino y de gran tamaño, los atacaban. _"Mutos"._ Pensé mientras me apresuraba a salir de la Cornucopia para encontrar un lugar seguro. Los que habían logrado salir del agua, se apresuraban a tomar todas cosas que podía e irse lo más rápido posible. Cuando llegue a la esquina de la gran plataforma, busqué la forma de saltar y escapar. Cerca de mí había una especie de bulto, que era más específicamente, un muerto. Estaba a pocos metros de una posible salida, **mi** posible salida. Me coloqué la mochila en la espalda, junto al carcaj, el arco y el tridente. Retrocedí un poco y tomé carrera, dando un salto sobre el cuerpo, que se hundió un poco, pero resistió. Arañe con la uñas la tierra, mientras escuchaba el sonido de más cuerpo, con vida, cayendo al agua tratando de huir. Me agarré como pude de las raíces que caían de un árbol y logré escalar hasta tocar tierra. Me reincorporé rápidamente, echando un vistazo a lo que se encontraba detrás de mí. El agua verde, se había teñido de rojo y había una gran cantidad de niños muertos. Me obligué a volver a mi misión y salí corriendo, dejando el pantano detrás de mí.


End file.
